Tears of Blood
Tears of Blood '(Case #24) is the twenty-fourth fanmade case as well as being the seventh and final case in the Twilight Town district by CCFan32. Case Background Previously on ''Criminal Case, Junior Officer Michael Collins suddenly fell ill and was rushed to the hospital. Mr Valentine sends the team a letter stating that Michael will be fine and that the player should head to the creepy steeple if they want to find out the truth of Twilight Town's urban legend. Chief Price quickly assigns Douglas Benson to accompany the player in this investigation. When the team arrives at the steeple, they find the priest, Ezekiel Green, weeping blood while nailed to a cross. Elizabeth discovered that Ezekiel was injected with the Dicrocoelium parasite, the same one that killed John Cooper. It killed its host by making Ezekiel weep blood to death. Elizabeth confirmed that whoever killed Ezekiel was the same person who killed John Cooper. In the case's shocking moments, the killer turned out to be none other than the butcher, Arnold Young. Arnold turned out to be glad when the team went to arrest him. When Douglas asked why, Arnold responded by saying that he was injected with the parasite himself by Mr Valentine. Arnold explained to the team that Mr Valentine was behind the urban legend. Mr Valentine rang the steeple bell and Arnold would use his supply of pigs from his butchery shop to make it look like a person turned into a pig, after releasing a purple smoke bomb (of course). Valentine kept the people's bodies and Arnold has no idea what they did with them. After connecting the recent events to now, Arnold was Mr Valentine's assistant. Arnold intended to rat out Valentine since they injected Arnold with the parasite, which controlled his mind to kill Ezekiel and inject John. He wanted the player to catch Valentine for him, as he doesn't have too much time to live. Eventually, Arnold's eyes bled out, just like Ezekiel and John and Arnold ended up dead after revealing the truth about the urban legend of Twilight Town. After the events of the investigation, the team learns more about the parasite. They learn from a homeless man named Adam Wilson, that it was Mr Valentine who took control of the mine. They killed most of the Wilson Family in order to take control of the mine, which had fossils with plagas inside of them which was the Dicrocoelium parasite. Adam would expose Mr Valentine but he doesn't want to because his family's hard work of maintaining the mine would be all for nothing and he doesn't want to betray his family. The team also discovers that the candy shop owner, Raymond Timmons, was a member of the Las Cultivadas who was researching the Dicrocoelium plaga. It was obvious that Raymond was a researcher hired by Mr Valentine to find out more about the parasite that they currently control. Raymond didn't want to go to jail as he is close to discovering more parasites that can do the same thing. This means that Valentine is planning to use the parasites to take control of the entire city of Whitevale. Chief Price orders a manhunt on Mr Valentine after promoting the player to Sea Breeze Cove. 'Note: For a better explanation of the urban legend and the connection between the plaga and Mr Valentine, read the paragraph in this thread: '''http://criminal-case-grimsborough-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4452 '''And read about the fossil mine here: '''http://criminal-case-grimsborough-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Darkness_Inside (second paragraph) Victim *'Ezekiel Green '(Found weeping blood while nailed to a cross) Murder Weapon *'Dicrocoelium Killer *'Arnold Young' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect owns a black cat Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect owns a black cat Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect owns a black cat Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks whiskey *The suspect eats spicy food *The suspect owns a black cat Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer eats spicy food. *The killer owns a black cat. *The killer's blood type is AB+. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Steeple. (Clues: Victim's Body, Box of Clothes, Torn Paper; Available at start) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder weapon confirmed: Dicrocoelium; Evidence: Killer drinks whiskey) *Examine Box of Clothes. (Result: Bible) *Examine Bible. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Samantha Hughes) *Question Samantha Hughes about the murder of Ezekiel Green. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Drawing of Forest; Unlocks: Creepy Forest) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Earth Pile, Torn Photo, Clerical Collar; Prerequisite: Drawing of Forest restored) *Examine Earth Pile. (Result: Butchery Shop Receipt; New Suspect: Arnold Young) *Talk to Arnold Young about the victim's receipt. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Adam Wilson) *Talk to Adam Wilson about the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Examine Clerical Collar. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Evidence: Killer eats spicy food) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Valentine's Letter. (Result: Candy Shop Address; Unlocks: Candy Shop; Available at start) *Investigate Candy Shop. (Clues: Mobile Phone, Faded Notebook, Torn Card; Prerequisite: Candy Shop Address unraveled) *Examine Mobile Phone. (Result: Raymond's Cellphone) *Analyze Raymond's Cellphone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Raymond Timmons) *Talk to Raymond about the victim. (Prerequisite: Raymond's Cellphone analyzed) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Bet Notebook) *Examine Bet Notebook. (Result: Strand of Hair) *Analyze Strand of Hair. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Scott Walker) *Ask Scott about his bet with the priest. (Prerequisite: Strand of Hair analyzed; Unlocks: Forest Tree) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Church Card) *Question Adam Wilson about his threat on the card. (Prerequisite: Church Card restored) *Investigate Forest Tree. (Clues: Tree Stump; Prerequisite: Talk to Scott) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Plaga Sample) *Analyze Plaga Sample. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer owns a black cat) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Samantha Hughes about her presence at the blood-red river. (Available at start) *Investigate Shop Shelves. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Torn Card; Available at start) *Examine Locked Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (09:00:00) *Ask Scott Walker about being blackmailed by the victim. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed) *Ask Raymond Timmons about the laptop. (Prerequisite: Talk to Scott) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Butcher Shop Card) *Examine Butcher Shop Card. (Result: Death Threat Message) *Ask Arnold about his death threat message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Death Threat Message unraveled) *Investigate Steeple Altar. (Clues: Bloody Plank, Wooden Box; Available when all tasks above are done) *Examine Bloody Plank. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Evidence: Killer's blood type is AB+) *Examine Wooden Box. (Result: Nail Gun) *Analyze Nail Gun. (15:00:00; Evidence: Killer wears yellow clothes) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Tell Samantha Hughes to leave the crime scene. (Reward: Healing Crystal; Available at start) *Investigate Creepy Steeple. (Clues: Money Box, Faded Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Samantha) *Examine Money Box. (Result: Tablet Computer) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (09:00:00) *Ask Scott Walker about his registration at Oakfield University. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Tablet Computer analyzed) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Butler's Memo) *Analyze Butler's Memo. (06:00:00) *Quiz Adam about the fossil mine. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Butler's Memo analyzed) *Investigate Creepy Forest. (Clues: Soggy Paper; Available at start) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Plaga Research Paper) *Analyze Plaga Research Paper. (09:00:00) *Arrest Raymond Timmons. (Prerequisite: Plaga Research Paper analyzed) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases